Oniichan Seduction
by Sinonon
Summary: She had been driving him insane all week. The briefest of glimpses here and there, the innocence in her actions. The fact that she was unknowingly bringing down his walls... he couldn't take it anymore. Lemon/Smut in which Suguha manages to seduce her dear Onii-chan.


He couldn't take it anymore. A man could only contain himself so much before he went insane. Faced with such a sight each and every day for the past month was proving to be too much for him. It was getting worse, and each day he felt his resolve grow weaker.

It had started out of the blue, when he had been given the task of waking up Suguha. He didn't expect the simple request to be anything special. He was wrong. Oh so very wrong.

The moment he stepped into her room, he had been ready to call her name with a teasing tone. His breath caught in his throat the moment he gazed upon her sleeping figure. Suguha had taken to sleeping in the ALO world much like him. That wasn't the problem however, as a lot of people found the tranquility of the virtual world comforting.

Her state of dress was the problem.

Dressed in a plain white button-up shirt that barely held back her considerable _assets_, along with a simple pair of blue panties, Suguha was a sight to see. Any hormonal teenager would have got on his knees and praised the heavens for such a lucky glimpse. There was a problem for Kirito however. She was his sister.

The fact that she has in actuality, his cousin, never even came into consideration for him. He had always regarded her as his sister, despite her love confession. That was the conundrum he had faced as he stared slack-jawed at the lewd sight of his little sister. It was only when her alarm clock started beeping that he had woken up from his trance and had hastily walked out of her room. His heart had been pounding when he knocked briefly on the door, telling her in a weak voice that breakfast was being made.

That had been a week ago.

Ever since then, the image of her vulnerable state had been imprinted into his mind. It constantly popped up at every moment of the day, and despite his best efforts, he could not forget. It didn't help that she had taken to wearing short shorts that showed off her beautifully smooth legs, and tight shirts that gave her already considerable breasts a size increase. The fact that she was doing this all unintentionally served to only bring him more pain.

Her innocent character contrasting greatly with her lewd body caused him plenty of cold showers. If he didn't know any better, he would say that she was seducing him on purpose. With the way she would lean into his personal space at every moment, giving him a great view, or the way she liked to lounge around after a bath, showing off her porcelain skin. It was getting ridiculous.

"Onii-chan~" She called out from beside him. She was situated directly across from him at the breakfast table, and she tilted her head curiously at him.

"Y-yes?"

She frowned at his nervousness, not understanding why he refused to look at her. If only she knew what effect her skin-tight white tank-top was having on him. She would have also realized the effect the AC was having on her... _assets._

"You're acting weird Onii-chan." She pouted as he still refused to look at her. "Is something wrong?"

He chanced a look towards her and immediately regretted it. Her pert nipples and the fact that she unconsciously leaned towards him only served to pronounce her figure. "Just... a little bit feverish, I guess." He tried to deflect her questioning.

"Oh no..." She got up immediately, and Kazuto's eyes widened in shock.

_Please don't tell me..._

She immediately went to his side and checked his forehead with a hand, and before he could stop her, she leaned in. Her breasts pressed directly into his side as she leaned in to rest her forehead against his. "Hmm, you do seem a bit warm." She noted with a worried tone.

His face was now entirely red, as he struggled inwardly to contain himself. His little sister was starting to drive him crazy. He had to leave before something happened that he would regret. "Y-yea, I'll go sleep it off okay?" He immediately stood up, making his way for the door.

His little sister regarded him with a worried expression, not at all considering her state of dress. Her shirt had slipped off slightly to the edge, showing off a plentiful amount of skin, and revealing the fact that she was braless.

"I'll go check up on you later okay?"

* * *

It was hours later that he had finally calmed himself down. The world of ALO served as a great stress-reliever. He had used his pent-up frustration to clear a whole forest of mobs, taking the chance to forget himself. He had met up with his friends sometime later, and they had tackled a dungeon together. All of which served to distract him from his main concern.

Taking off the headgear, he sighed as he took in the dark room. It seemed that he was in longer than expected.

"Onii-chan, dinner!" Two soft knocks came from his door, echoing loudly in his room.

"Coming!" He shouted after a short moment, thankful that Suguha hadn't barged in. He didn't need a reminder of his troubles just yet.

Shaking his head from such thoughts, he made his way down. Spotting the set table and the food, he was surprised to see his mother at the table too. She usually had business to take care of, and left the two of them to their devices until much later at night.

He sat down beside her, taking note of the traditional meal laid out before him. It seemed that Sugu had gotten better at cooking, since some of the dishes looked rather extravagant.

"Are you alright Kazuto-kun?" His mother asked him

Blinking his eyes in surprise before realizing what she meant, he assured her with a wave of his hand. "Yea, feeling much better now."

"Good, can't be feeling sick before school time."

He grimaced as he was reminded of his reintroduction to school. After all the time spent trapped in SAO, he wasn't sure what to feel about returning to normality. His thoughts were interrupted as he spotted his sister sitting down across from him. He breathed in a sigh of relief as he noted her choice of attire. It seemed that she liked to dress much more conservatively when their mother was home.

She gave him a look of concern, and he smiled in return.

"Itadakimasu."

It was a typical dinner for them, and he felt nostalgic as Sugu and his mother talked, often throwing a few teasing words at him. It had always been like this, though his father often joined them when he was younger. Nowadays he was much busier, but Kazuto couldn't fault him for it. He was just glad that everyone no longer had a solemn expression when they looked at him, and that all of his previous troubles were over with.

"I'll be going back out tonight." His mother said after they had cleared the table.

"Why?" Suguha asked worriedly.

Their mother smiled wryly. "The problem with subordinates Sugu-chan, they always mess up when you leave them alone."

He went to the door with his mother, helping her put on her jacket. She thanked him with a smile before waving goodbye. "I'll probably just stay at the office tonight, don't wait up Kazuto-kun."

The door clicked, and he turned around just in time to bump into Suguha. She let out an 'eep' as his body brushed against hers. Something fleshy and soft came into contact with his chest.

"S-Sugu?" He asked with a light blush as the girl remained pressed up against him. His question seemed to snap her out of her trance as she jumped back slightly in shock.

"Uhm! B-bath is ready, Onii-chan." She looked down at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh okay." They usually took turns, alternating who had the first bath each day. He ruffled her hair as he passed by. She blushed deeply, heart pounding as he went up the stairs.

* * *

He felt invigorated after the bath. Walking into his room, he sighed before falling down onto his bed. The night was quiet, and the moon was high tonight, bathing his room in an ethereal light. It was really relaxing.

He would have fallen asleep if not for the soft knocking that came from his door. He sat up slowly, regarding his door curiously. "Yes?"

The door opened slowly, and a figure admitted herself in. Kazuto was about to call out a greeting before he took in her full form. He froze as the moonlight seemed to gleam off the figure before him, serving to pronounce all of the features. Suguha was dressed in a button-up shirt that had several buttons undone, and clad in only white panties. Her hair was slightly wet, and face slightly flushed from the bath.

"Onii-chan?" She called out quietly, eyes taking a second to focus in the dim light. "I just wanted to check up on you before bed... are you-"

This was too much for Kazuto. All week long he had to deal with Suguha breaking down his walls at every turn. A man could only take so much.

"Suguha." He called her name, standing up steadily. He approached her with conviction, and she suddenly grew nervous.

"Onii-chan?" She called out curiously. He took her hand and before she could react, he threw her onto his bed. "Eep!"

She was shocked as he climbed on the bed beside her, taking a second to glare down at her.

"O-Onii-chan?" She asked with nervous trepidation. She knew Kazuto would never harm her, but the way he was looking down at her... it made her shiver.

"I can't take it anymore Sugu." He whispered, an errant hand reaching out to caress her cheek. She blushed prettily as he leaned down towards her face. "You're not fair."

He kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock, and she almost jumped in surprise at the contact. Her shock gave into desire as she immediately processed the situation.

Her beloved Onii-chan, the boy that she had loved since before she even understood the concept, was kissing her. And not just a chaste kiss either, as he deepened the kiss, causing her to moan against him. He was fully on top of her now, arms surrounding her. She gave in to his pressing lips, opening her own to his demands. His tongue slipped inside and she gasped- or tried to, but only served to moan once more.

All at once, he retreated, leaving a string of saliva that gleamed in the moonlight. His face was flushed slightly, and Suguha panted as she took in a fresh gulp of air.

"Sugu..." He whispered with need in his voice. She shivered against him, opening her eyes to meet his own.

"Onii-chan..."

She was pliant, and vulnerable. Something stirred inside of him at the sight of her innocent expression, and he pressed his lips to hers once again. She immediately kissed him back this time, with equal fervor. Her arms wrapped around him tightly, forcing him closer to her.

His hands trailed along her body, one entangled in her silky smooth hair, while the other traversed her body. He trailed a hand along her neck, towards her chest, before finally landing on her breasts. He gave it an experimental squeeze, and he was rewarded with a guttural moan from the girl beneath him. Pleased with her reaction he slipped his hand inside of her shirt, moving onto the soft mounds directly.

She arched her back in approval as he caressed her taut nipples. He took a breather from kissing to look down at her. Her eyes were closed and her breaths came in gasps, but she never looked more beautiful. He began unbuttoning her shirt with ease, with only three buttons keeping her dignity intact. Immediately after the last one had been unbuttoned, her chest came free with a light snap, exposing her sizable mounds to the world.

His breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon her luscious figure. The very figure that had been haunting him for the past week was now his for the taking. Suguha looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, and quiet obedience.

"Onii-chan..." She breathed. A hand reaching out for his own shirt. He obeyed her silent request, taking off his plain black shirt in a single flourish. She blushed as she took in his shirtless figure, it wasn't the fact that he was toned or anything, but the fact that her favourite person was now exposed to her. She pressed a hand against his chest, liking the feeling of the warm heat. His heart was beating fast, just like hers.

This time she initiated the kiss, rising up slightly off the bed to meet him. He moaned as she pressed her naked breasts upon his chest. The soft feeling of her chest against his almost destroyed his semblance of self-control. He reined himself in with effort, breaking off the kiss to help her out of the shirt. She obeyed silently, and he took a short moment to admire her completely naked chest. She looked away shyly, hands crossed against her chest for some shy modesty.

He wanted none of that however, and he grabbed her hands away, revealing her breasts. They were perfect in his opinion, being absurdly round and perky. She lightly protested and blushed deeply when he whispered. "Beautiful."

He kissed her lightly before beginning a trail of kisses that started from her chin, to her throat, to her neck. And all the way down to her chest, and he eagerly took in a taut nipple with his mouth, massaging the other orb with a hand. She moaned, back arching in order to give him more access, her hands were tangled in his dark locks, and she made no move to remove him. He could have spent all day teasing her delicious mounds but he was aiming for a bigger prize.

He carefully pushed her down onto the bed, leaving her mounds for the moment to trail another series of kisses downwards. She squirmed and moaned as he made his way down. He faced her damp panties with a look of slight surprise. She was absolutely drenched.

"You're so wet Sugu..." He commented, getting a groan of embarrassment from the girl. He smiled as she vainly tried to cover her modesty.

"D-Don't look..."

It was too late for her to close her legs since his face was now between her legs. He smirked as she squirmed, trying to see what he was doing. He kissed her right thigh, getting a slight squeal from her. It was enough to distract her, and he took her hands away with one of his own. Before she could protect her modesty once again, he reached out with his free hand to hook the elastic of her panties.

"W-wait!"

Her protests were ignored, and he steadily began to pull the last remaining article of clothing from her body. Her legs were long and smooth, and he took his time admiring them as her panties were slowly removed. At last, they were gone, and he looked down at the blushing figure of his sister, covering her centre with her hands. Even then, her figure was a sight to behold, and he felt himself fall deeper.

Taking her hands in his, and ignoring her protests, he gripped them tightly to the side, revealing her entrance. It was perfectly smooth, without a hint of hair, and as he breathed in her scent, he felt his control slip away to nothing. She was wet, even now, and despite her protests she barely fought him as he gave an experimental lick.

"Ahn~"

She arched her back as the electric sensation travelled through her entire body. Liking the reaction he received, Kazuto attacked her centre with enthusiasm. Soon, he had her moaning and squirming under his ministrations. She no longer resisted his hold, instead using her hands to grip his hair tighter to her. He found himself liking her taste, as it was very unique.

"Onii-chan~ Ah... K-Kazuto-niichan!"

He loved the sound of her moaning his name, crying for release. He decided to refrain from teasing her as he decided to finish. He began licking his way around the outer edges of her damp centre, causing her to moan in distress. All of a sudden he attached his mouth to her pink nub, causing her to scream in shock and pleasure. Flicking his tongue out, and swirling around the pleasure centre caused her to shudder in ecstasy, her body finally reaching completion.

"Onii-chan~!"

Her legs wrapped around him almost painfully, and the way her hands dug into his hair was certainly uncomfortable. But the way she practically grinded against his mouth, and the pleasurable shivers that travelled through her body was worth it. A minute after her orgasm, he began his journey back up.

She protested feebly, her body weak from the mind-blowing orgasm, and way too sensitive. Kazuto was gentle however, and he took his time traversing his way back up. Meeting her half-lidded eyes, he surprised her by kissing her deeply. She moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue. She should have felt slightly repulsed, but the taste only served to excite her further.

Breaking the kiss, he regarded the flushed girl with a lustful expression. "Sugu..."

She seemed to understand what he wanted and she nodded weakly. "Please... Onii-chan. Make me yours."

Those words seemed to spurn him on as he removed his last remaining clothing in a haste. He admired her body that was resting on his bed, the moonlight seemed to glimmer against her figure. She looked like a faery. A faery that was his for the taking.

He moved his body against hers, excited to finally have his much needed release. He took his time however, savouring the feeling of her skin against his, and the heat pressed against his crotch. He was hard, and eager, but he took care, taking a hand to steady himself against her entrance. Even the tip against her moist heat was almost staggering.

"Sugu." He called out breathlessly, meeting her eyes with his own. She returned his stare lovingly, giving him a smile in return.

"Onii-chan." She kissed him lightly.

That was all the confirmation he needed, and in one swift motion, he sheathed himself into the warmth. Suguha cried loudly against him, and she tightened her hold against him. She felt tears fall down her cheek as she was pierced for the first time, the anticipation and the pain too much for her.

The warmth. The wonderful feeling pressing down on all sides was almost too much for Kazuto. The slightest movements sent incredible jolts of pleasure down his body. He would have continued if not for the soft cries from the girl beneath him.

"S-Sugu..." He gasped with effort. She looked up at him with teary eyes, and smiled a watery smile.

"I-I'm okay...uhn...hah... Onii-chan..." She moaned and gasped each time he moved a little. Seeing his uncertainty, she brought his head closer to her and kissed him fiercely. "T-take me."

Her words unleashed all of his restraints, and he began to move. Unsteadily at first, the pleasure was simply too much, but soon he had a rhythm. Each time he slid out, her velvety walls clenched greedily around him, trying to keep him inside. Each of his thrusts was rewarded with a moan, and he had to contain himself as he felt her press her body against him. Her legs were wrapped around him tightly, and she had one hand clenched tightly in his hair, and the other gripping his back. He had no doubt that she would be leaving some scratch marks on his back.

"Sugu." He moaned her name repeatedly, his mind going blank as he steadily reached his peak. She felt so amazing against him, the way her body moulded to his needs, and the way she moaned his name in return.

"Onii-chan!" She gasped, her walls clenching tightly around him.

"Sugu!"

It was too much, her orgasm triggered his own, and with a loud guttural moan, he buried himself to the hilt. He rested his head against her neck as he spilled his seed inside of her. The way her insides fluttered around him was euphoric, and he almost blanked out from the pleasure. He closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

It was a few moments later that he met her eyes, she was still flushed and out of breath, but she met his stare. He was worried when she seemed to space out for a second, but let out a sigh of relief as she smiled beautiful at him. He moaned once more as he withdrew himself slowly from her warm entrance.

Looking into her tired eyes, he got off of her with some effort, resting by her side. Embracing her soft and lithe body into his sides, he kissed her on the forehead. She looked at him with tired eyes, but she smiled as he kissed her. She reached out with both her hands and embraced him tightly. He returned the favour, pulling her head closer to his chest. Something told him that this wasn't right, that he should never have done this. But for now, none of that mattered.

"Onii-chan." She mumbled sleepily into his chest. "I love you."

He smiled down at her, kissing her lightly on the head. "I love you too."


End file.
